


Happy Holidays! From InuYasha, Kagome and Moroha

by Chandlure



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fanart, Gen, HappyHolidays, Holidays, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: Fanart of InuYasha, Kagome, Moroha, Sesshomaru and Jaken for the holidays.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Happy Holidays! From InuYasha, Kagome and Moroha




End file.
